


Here for you

by soul_wanderer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holden's Manifesto, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia takes care of Amanda after Holden is shot right in front of her - she's there when things are falling apart and there when things fall into place (tag to Holden's Manifesto, mentions of blood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> The way Olivia raced into that building to check on Amanda basically gave me the idea to write this fluffy/angsty one-shot - feedback is welcome, as usual :)

The moment the gun went off and Holden went down Olivia was racing into the building, feeling the need to check on Amanda and see if she was okay.

”I had him. It...it was done. Why didn’t you stop them?” Amanda was clearly upset, blood splattered across her face and smeared across the back of her hand from wiping her cheek.  
”It wasn't our call, all right? Come on, let's get out of here.” Olivia gently touched her shoulder and led her towards the door and outside. She knew there was more to talk about but for now she wanted Amanda to get away from this place where it had all happened. She knew she would need to calm down first and even more importantly get cleaned up before they did anything else.

Noah was still on her mind when they drove towards her apartment but she had decided to focus on Amanda for now, knowing Noah would be in safe hands until she was able to go back to him.

Back at home she got the shower ready and had to break Amanda out of her daze who was standing in front of the window in the living room, arms wrapped tightly around herself.  
”Hey” Olivia quietly spoke up, not wanting to startle her while she was lost in her own thoughts.  


When Amanda turned her head to look at her, Olivia could see the tears glistening in her eyes and for a moment she said nothing, clearly searching for the right words to describe what had happened less than an hour ago.  
”I flirted with him. I- I almost kissed him. I had him, Olivia, I had him.” Her voice was shaking, her body trembling and Olivia could tell she had a hard time processing everything and simply brought her into a hug to comfort her.

“It’s going to be okay, Amanda.” Olivia whispered after a while and slightly pulled back to brush away the tears that had started to fall down Amanda’s face.  
”How about you take a shower first and I make us a coffee while you take your time?” A small smile tucked at the corners of Olivia’s lips and she could see the uncertainty flickering in Amanda’s eyes.

”What about Noah?” Amanda stared at the floor, feeling guilty for taking up Olivia’s time when she knew she should be with her son.  
”If you would like to you can come with me to see him this afternoon.” Olivia paused when Amanda still seemed unsure about the offer and rested her hand on her arm, reassuring her once again.  
”You are important too. I just don’t want you to be alone right now and I’m sure Noah would be happy to see you.” She smiled and Amanda finally nodded before making her way to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Once all the blood and grime of the day was washed off she slowly exited the shower to find that Olivia had laid out some towels and fresh clothes for her, something she was incredibly grateful for after everything she had already been through that day.

When she exited the bathroom in one of Olivia’s jeans and a sweater that hung loosely around her small frame Olivia looked up at her and smiled, gesturing towards the coffee waiting for her on the table in front of the couch.

“Thank you” Amanda quietly spoke up as she sat down and Olivia sensed it wasn’t just for the coffee but everything else too.

“Always. When you’re ready we can go and see Noah, okay?” Olivia briefly caressed her leg and Amanda nodded, thankful that Olivia wasn’t rushing her.

They were finished with their coffees some time later and making their way to the hospital Olivia noticed Amanda staring out of the car window and decided to give her some space to process everything until they would arrive.

At the hospital she was glad to see Noah awake and looking better and immediately lifted him out of the crib to cuddle with him.  
”Hey Noah, look who I brought along. Say hi to Amanda” She smiled at him and turned so the boy could see Amanda as well.  
”Ma” Noah babbled, not quite being able to say her name yet but happy to see her nonetheless after having grown accustomed to her visits at home.

”Hey there buddy, you gave your mummy quite a scare, did you?” Amanda gently spoke up and a small smile tucked at the corners of her lips when his little arms reached out to her.  
Handing him over to her, Olivia was glad to see her mood changing in the boy’s presence and for a moment she simply watched them interact as Amanda showed him a fingerplay.  
She thought about how naturally taking care of Noah came to her and smiled to herself, feeling flutters in her chest when Noah fell asleep against Amanda’s chest, fingers curled around the fabric of her sweater.

“Looks like he still needs some time to recover” Olivia whispered and approached the pair, ready to take Noah from her arms but Amanda simply shook her head.  
”It’s okay Liv” She simply replied and Olivia nodded and led them towards the couch in the room so they could sit down instead of standing the whole time.

For a moment they were both quiet, enjoying the moment and focusing on Noah as they let the tension of the day slowly leave their bodies.  
After a while Amanda gently rested her head on Olivia’s shoulder who draped a blanket over them before wrapping an arm around Amanda’s shoulders in turn. 

”We can’t save them all, always remember that.” Olivia quietly spoke up, sensing that Amanda was still thinking about the boy whose blood she’d had on her hands only hours before.  
”I know. Sometimes I still wish we could.” Amanda sighed and relaxed into Olivia’s side, feeling safe for the first time in so long.  
”You’re a good detective, Amanda. And I’m glad to have you in Noah’s life and mine too.” She didn’t say more after that, didn’t need to, the silent promise lingering that she had found a family in them and would always have someone to return home to after a long day at work.


End file.
